User blog:MultiGreenThunder/Multi's Mega Blog 7 The Blog Awakens
I'm back with a new blog! I missed last month's blog, but I'm gonna make up for it by having one at the beggining of the month. My goodness, this picture is cheesy, haha. 'What's up with Multi?' So I've been very busy lately with work and haven't had much time to work on videos. Oh well, that's what happens when you're an adult. However, I'm hoping that my work schedule becomes fairly consistant so I can work around it and I can get you guys some new content as well as get stuff done for collabs I've commited to. 'Future Videos' I'm hoping that September will have a lot of content throughout the month. I usually only have one video a month, but September looks like it's gonna have way more videos. :D First up, I recently released a Mediator in the Middle to start off the month. I'm also hoping to have my next crossover review with MrMPS out either this week or next week. I haven't got all the clips for it yet and editing takes a while, but I do have his clips for it. The crossover was annouced in MPS' Colin review (which you should check out if you haven't) and we've been planning this since like April or something. I hope the final video is worth the wait. I'm also planning a small bloopers video and that should wrap up the videos on my channel for September. 'More Future Videos' Keep an eye on WRO's channel, incase you want to see what happens after Mediator in the Middle, can't say much more though. It's a surprise. :) So, I'm planning a solo review on the TWR Philip. I have done the script for it, but I'm waiting to hear back from someone about if he's willing to cameo. It's not setting up a crossover, but he plays a pretty big part in the plot. However this review may take a while to come out, I'll get to why soon. I'd also like to do a review on Frieda, but I'm having trouble of coming up with ideas for the review. If you guys have any ideas, feel free to let me know. Yes, the Big Surprise for Percy Remake is still happening, but it's taking a while. I wouldn't expect it to be out till the Oct, Nov, Dec time. 'Possible Hiatus and the Future' ' '''So let's talk about what's gonna happen to the channel after September. So it looks like I'll finally be moving to a new house soon. A lot needs to be done during this time and since I'll hopefully be having a new job, uploads will probably inactive for a while. This won't be like that 2 year hiatus I did once (never doing that again lol), but my channel will probably not have many uploads for a while depending on how my personal life goes. However, this could be leading to the beginning of many great things for the channel. Better house for filming and more money for my YouTube videos from my job. I'd like to save up to get a Canon XA-10 like Keekre and MPS have. So just cause October and the rest of the year may be fairly inactive, I hope to have more great content coming for you guys! Also, I should still be active on Twitter though and I also will be voicing for DuncanWoodenRailway and WoodenRS' series. Also, October 11 will be my 5 year anniversary on YouTube! I want to do something special, but I don't know what I'm doing. I don't think I'll do a Q&A and I'm considering doing a montage like WRO did for his 6 year anniversary, not sure yet. Also, that remake has to come out at some point. lol Speaking of October 11, that leads me to my new section of these blogs! 'Multi at the Movies' Welcome to the new section of these blogs, in this, I'll talk about movies, tv shows, etc. If you don't care about this non TWRC stuff feel free to skip it, but if you like movies, feel free to read! :) I hope to have this in every Mega Blog now. (Don't worry, I'll talk about more than just Star Wars, haha.) So there's this movie that I've been SO HYPED for, Godzilla Resurgence aka Shin Godzilla. It's a new Japanese Godzilla movie that came out in Japan in July this year. It's not connected to the recent 2014 American film with Bryan Cranston, the American one is getting it's own sequal in 2019. If your confused, it's kinda like how certain Spiderman comic storylines don't connect to others and aren't set in the same universe. Anyways, back to Shin Godzilla, the film FINALLY has an American release date. It will have a limited theatrical release for one week between Oct 11-18. I might go to my first ever midnight showing of a movie if they have that! So in between this blog and the last blog, I saw two or three movies at the theater during that time (can't remember if I saw Finding Dory before or after the last blog lol) Finding Dory was really good! I really recommend it if you haven't seen it. The movies I have the most to talk about though are Star Trek Beyond and Suicide Sqaud. Suicide Sqaud was ok. I have never read a SS comic before, but the movie was entertaing. I feel like it could of been great though if they changed some things though. Ironicly, my favorite thing about it was the Twenty One Pilots song at the end, Heathens. I think I bought that off ITunes the day I saw it. While it was definiely flawed, it wasn't terrible. I really liked Will Smith and Margot Robbie and I don't mind Ben Affleck as Batman. He was pretty awesome while he was in it. I don't think the current DC movies are as good as the Marvel Cinamatic Universe. The Marvel movies are so much better written, while DC movies almost feel like a checklist of things they need to do at points and, in Dawn of Justice's case, bad ideas. Now for Star Trek Beyond, two words, WATCH IT. It's my second favorite movie of the year after Civil War. It has great characters, fun moments, good story, awesome score, feels like Star Trek and is a blast to watch. It's now one of my favorite Star Trek movies. Heck, you don't even have to see the other ones to like this. It's great movie! Also song in the credits, Sledgehammer is actually really good. It kinda sounds like a James Bond song. 'TWRC Stuff and Video Spotlight' So HiroTheJapaneseTrain, LegoLover117, DuncanWoodenRailway, MikeMike123, Roman's TWREmpire and WoodenRS did this amazing VHS remake of Thomas and the Special Letter. It's one of the best remake things I've ever seen and I LOVED the Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover remake in it. Check it out! 'Other Things' Ok, I've got to say this...FOOTBALL SEASON IS ALMOST HERE!!! Yay, I'm so excited! Do any of you watch the NFL? I'm a huge fan. 'Final Stuff' Well this should wrap up this very long blog. Do you guys like the longer blogs? I saw that Annie C did a new blog on here so it's good to see users besides me still doing the blogs. Maybe I can convince Percyno6 to do another blog on here lol. Thanks for reading everybody! Have an awesome fall! ' ''' Category:Blog posts